Un oiseau en cage
by Kagome-chan35
Summary: OS Pré-Avengers. Natasha x OC non, ne fuyez pas ! . "Tout génie que je puisse être, j'étais avant tout un oiseau en cage." "Ce que Cal finit par comprendre après ces deux jours passés à l'appartement de Natasha, c'était que l'oiseau finissait toujours par s'envoler." COMPLETE.


**Un autre OS, sur Avengers cette fois. Soyez indulgents, je débute sur ce fandom… surtout que j'y viens avec un OC.**

**DISCLAIMER :** **Les personnages cités appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Caliban et sa mère).**

**Et oui, le prénom est celui d'un héros de Tara Duncan. Mais j'y peux rien, j'adore. Bref, je vous laisser à mon OS.**

Il faisait beau ce jour-là. C'était un superbe après-midi d'été à Washington, si magnifique que tout le monde suffoquait de chaleur. Personne n'était épargné par cette violente soif qui vous prenait à la gorge, pas même Natasha Romanova. L'espionne venait de terminer trois missions successives, coupant son téléphone par la même occasion. Epuisée par son travail au sein du SHIELD (bien qu'elle ne s'en plaignait jamais), elle avait besoin de repos.

C'était donc une belle jeune femme qui parcourait les rues de la capitale, errant en attendant le vol qui allait l'emmener vers son habitat de New York le soir-même. Chemise blanche à col ouvert, jupe rouge courte à volants et escarpins faisaient se retourner beaucoup de monde aussi sûrement que les jambes interminables, les formes féminines ou les cheveux de feu. En fait, c'était plutôt ceux qui ne la regardaient pas sans une bonne raison qui avait tendance à attirer l'attention de la russe. C'est ce qui se passa lorsqu'elle prit le bus pour parcourir la ville, obligée de passer à la banque. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement le taxi, privilégiant largement le transport en commun (il fallait croire que le discours écolo décalé de l'agent Coulson avait réussi là où les communistes avaient échoués : le lavage de cerveau !). Résultat, elle était dès lors assise confortablement en lisant un journal, observant du coin de l'œil tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Quand bien même elle n'était pas en mission, les habitudes avaient la peau dure.

C'est là qu'elle le vit pour la première fois.

Seul, habillé de noir alors que le soleil tapait bien, il était discret et en même temps se détachait furieusement de tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Cheveux sombres mi-longs, peau mate, yeux bleu glacier : tout lui en détonait avec cet environnement de neutralité. Il dût sentir son regard posé sur lui parce qu'il se détourna du paysage qu'il observait par la vitre et lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Puis, il reprit son activité antérieure : l'observation du paysage. Le tout avec un sourire en coin _parfaitement horripilant _collé au visage.

Natasha eut un bref mouvement de main vers sa hanche, oubliant qu'elle n'était pas en service. Puis, elle se sermonna intérieurement : mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir autant face à ce type ? Okay, il était carrément spécial, avec une aura qu'elle-même avait peu rencontrée malgré tous ses voyages. Néanmoins, ce n'était qu'un gamin parmi tant d'autres. N'est-ce pas ? Les mains presque moites, elle se fustigea une dernière fois avant d'essayer de se concentrer sur les nouvelles du journal. Alors, les époux Stark avaient encore fait des leurs… A l'arrêt suivant, alors qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux yeux lubriques s'avançait vers Natasha avec des intentions évidentes, le jeune homme se leva d'un coup et vint s'asseoir, prenant la seule place à côté d'elle. Bien entendu, l'agente aurait pu s'occuper de l'importun seule mais c'était déjà du temps libre de gagné. En plus, l'inconnu avait l'air de vouloir entamer la conversation avec toujours ce sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Merci de l'avoir éloigné, débuta-t-elle avec une de ces mimiques charmeuses dont elle avait le secret.

- Mais de rien. En plus, il fait trop chaud de mon côté alors je me suis dit que cette place serait mieux, je ne supporte pas bien la chaleur avec ces vêtements.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas les changer ? questionna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, interloquée par son honnêteté.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ca fait stylé, donna-t-il pour seule réponse.

Durant un instant, l'image de Tony Stark se superposa à celle du jeune homme mais elle l'écarta rapidement, troublée sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

- En fait, ajouta l'inconnu, vous n'avez pas l'air d'aimer trop ce genre de temps non plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Votre maintien : vous restez le plus possible dans l'ombre vous avez des vêtements plus légers que la moyenne et pourtant vous êtes aussi bien plus rouge et, sans vous vexer, vous êtes rousse.

- C'est tout ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil, de plus en plus intriguée par leur conversation.

Il hésita un instant avant de préciser le fond de sa pensée, ses pommettes se colorant alors qu'il détournait légèrement le regard.

- Vos vêtements vous collent à la peau, aussi. En fait.

Cette fois, l'espionne éclata de rire. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré d'énergumène pareil. Et peut-être également parce qu'elle n'endossait pas un rôle dû à son travail, elle avait l'impression qu'elle se sentait très elle-même aujourd'hui.

- Un peu d'eau ? proposa-t-il finalement.

La bouteille n'était pas entamée, elle s'en empara donc après l'avoir remercié. Décidément, elle aimait bien ce garçon. Ils ne parlèrent plus après cet échange mais elle apprécia ce silence reposant apparemment autant que lui. C'est donc avec un peu de regret qu'elle descendit pour rejoindre son objectif de départ, à savoir la banque.

- Hé ! l'interpella-t-il finalement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre. Moi, c'est Caliban même si tout le monde m'appelle Cal. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Natasha, répondit-elle en souriant. Enchantée également.

Cela aurait dû être une rencontre bégnine, celle dont on se souvient à peine le lendemain et qui est déjà effacée de notre mémoire. Néanmoins, le Destin avait l'air décidé à leur jouer un tour puisque le soir, elle repéra le jeune homme dans la foule de l'aéroport attendant le vol vers New York. Une fois encore, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses yeux bleus collaient à merveille avec son stéréotype de beau ténébreux. Elle s'étonna elle-même de cette réflexion mentale mais n'essaya pourtant pas de l'éviter lorsqu'il vint vers elle.

- Alors, mademoiselle Natasha, on rentre au bercail ou c'est un voyage d'affaire ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une « maison », mais je vis à New York, effectivement, confirma-t-elle.

- Tant mieux, répondit-il aussitôt, je déteste le côté sérieux et frigide de la plupart des femmes d'affaires.

- Vous êtes conscient que ce n'est pas la meilleure manière d'aborder quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? titilla l'espionne.

- Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui.

Elle prit cela comme un compliment et ils continuèrent à bavarder, même s'ils se furent plus discrets une fois dans l'avion. Le trajet sembla passer à la vitesse de l'éclair et, cette fois, ils échangèrent leurs numéros avant de se quitter. Le lendemain, il l'invitait au restaurant. Ils allèrent danser puis se promener dans Manhattan, blaguant sur les particularités des stars vivant sur l'île. Ils se virent pendant tout le congé de Natasha, soit près d'une semaine. Après, ce fut silence radio. Elle était partie en Australie pour une mission quelconque où elle devait jouer une énième fois le rôle de secrétaire. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle eut un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la vulgarité et de l'indécence de certains hommes. Ce n'est que là qu'elle regretta vraiment l'absence de Cal.

Lors de toutes ses vacances, elle retournait rapidement à New York le voir. Ce genre de situation stable dura quelques mois durant lequel il réussit, Dieu seul sait comment, à se tailler la part du lion dans le cœur de l'agent Romanova. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir irritée lorsqu'il débarqua un soir à l'improviste chez elle.

- Nat, j'suis désolé, commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour le sermonner. Je sais que t'aimes pas quand j'bois mais là, j'en pouvais plus.

Elle avisa alors son teint maladif, ses yeux cernés et son air fatigué à la limite du désespoir. Sans un mot, à peine un soupir, elle le laissa s'affaler sur le canapé. Les explications attendraient le matin, une fois qu'il aurait décuvé. Elle lui ôta gentiment ses chaussures puis son manteau en cuir noir fétiche avant de passer distraitement sa main dans les cheveux bruns. Elle manqua de les retirer aussitôt, comme brûlée, mais se ressaisit. De toute façon il était trop tard pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? On ne guérissait pas de ce genre de maladie dont elle souffrait depuis quelques temps. Elle observa longuement le visage aux traits doux et réguliers endormi. Oui, définitivement, l'amour semblait être pour elle autant un poison délicieux qu'un mal incurable.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce fut à cause du bruit de l'eau. Cal devait avoir trouvé le chemin de la douche malgré son mal de crâne. Elle alla donc, sans aucune gêne, en nuisette dans la cuisine. L'agente prit son petit déjeuner en écoutant la radio et attendit tranquillement que son ami daigne sortir de la salle d'eau. Ce fut le cas un quart d'heure après. Et ils se rendirent compte en même temps de leur situation lorsqu'elle, en nuisette, et lui, avec un jean pour seul vêtement, sentirent leur bouche s'assécher et leur bas ventre frémir à la vue du corps à demi dénudé de l'autre. Gloups.

- Je vais me changer, déclara le jeune homme à toute vitesse avant de récupérer ses affaires sur le canapé et de partir se renfermer dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

- Bonne idée.

Elle-même se sentait très troublée, des papillons parcourant son ventre avec plaisir. Bien sûr, Natasha connaissant cette sensation mais elle redoutait également sa signification. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose mais elle pensait avoir encore un peu de temps devant elle. Un peu de temps pour quoi ? trouver un prétexte pour ne plus voir Cal ? impensable, elle n'y arriverait pas. Alors, quoi ? C'est sur ce genre de pensées embrouillées qu'elle se décida à refaire surface dans le salon. Caliban l'attendait, le regard dans le vague. Elle s'assit près de lui, un frisson lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il la prenait par la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je me suis engueulé avec mon père.

Elle se tendit aussitôt. Natasha avait rapidement fini par savoir qui étaient les parents de Caliban et si cela avait pu la perturber un peu au début, elle était à présent habituée à tout. Même au pire.

- Je vais partir. Non, ne dis rien, la stoppa-t-il d'un geste en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. J'y réfléchissais depuis un moment. Je sais que je ne suis pas fait pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Je ne suis pas fils unique, _il_ devra se résoudre à me laisser faire ce que je veux au final.

Le « il » dont il parlait avec tant de rancune et de tendresse dans sa voix était sans nul doute son père le genre d'homme qui n'aimait pas du tout quand on lui désobéissait sans une bonne raison. Et pour lui, le besoin d'indépendance de Cal n'en était pas une, c'était juste l'âge : cela allait passer. Mais malheureusement pour la soi-disant clairvoyance de son paternel, ce trait de caractère était profondément inscrit dans la personnalité du jeune homme, de façon aussi prononcée que chez la jeune russe. Malgré les arguments de sa femme, la mère de Caliban, il était buté sur ce point le jeune homme avait donc terminé son dîner en claquant la porte. Terminant son parcours chez Natasha après avoir échoué dans un bar sordide de Bronx où nul n'était regardant sur l'état d'ébriété des clients du moment qu'ils payaient.

- Cal…

- Je suis désolé, Natasha.

- Ne le sois pas, coupa aussitôt l'agente. Je comprends ce que tu ressens.

- Vraiment ? ricana-t-il. Je doute que tu aies pu te sentir aussi seule.

Blessée, elle s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu n'es pas moi, Nat. Tu es jeune, belle, indépendante. Tu ne laisses jamais personne ne te marcher sur les pieds mais tu restes capable d'une grande compassion là où d'autres ont perdu leur humanité. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est d'être coincé dans le carcan familial. Je m'y sentais à l'aise, plus jeune, mais je ne peux plus supporter de devoir esquiver mon père au risque de voir pleurer ma mère si on s'engueule. Tout génie que je puisse être, j'étais avant tout un oiseau en cage.

Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il parlait et la jeune femme finit par le prendre dans ses bras.

- Quoi que tu fasses, je te soutiendrais, Cal.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Tout comme leur premier baiser, il fut empli d'amour jusqu'alors refoulé mais prenant d'un coup sa pleine mesure. Ce que Cal finit par comprendre après ces deux jours passés à l'appartement de Natasha, c'était que l'oiseau finissait toujours par s'envoler. Deux jours où passion et aveux sur l'oreiller furent les maîtres mots. Après avoir fait longuement l'amour dans la large baignoire de la salle d'eau à l'aube du troisième jour, Caliban se décida enfin. Enfilant ses vêtements, il ramassa également le revolver qu'il ne quittait jamais et dont Natasha lui avait fait cadeau. La jeune femme, silencieuse, l'accompagna à l'aéroport après s'être changée. C'était la dernière fois avant un long moment qu'ils se voyaient. Leurs lèvres avaient donc un étrange goût de sel lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Le cadre était certes idyllique, avec le soleil levant à l'horizon, mais le couple n'y prêta pas attention.

Il l'enlaça avec toute la tendresse possible, le regard déterminé. Puis, il lui murmura avec toute la douceur du monde :

- A mon retour, je t'épouserais.

Il le dit d'une voix tellement basse que Natasha crut avoir rêvé pendant quelques instants mais le sourire déjà nostalgique de son amant la persuada que non. Ce fut sans un mot de plus qu'ils se séparèrent, marchant chacun de leur côté vers leur destinée.

**Oui, encore un texte bizarre. Ecrit en un après-midi. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, si les persos sont OOC où je ne sais quoi. C'est la première fois que je publie sur le fandom Avengers et je suis sceptique quant à ma capacité à bien rendre le caractère de Natasha. Même si on ne l'a pas vu souvent, c'est une femme complexe et dangereuse que nous avons là, difficile à décrire. A vot' bon cœur, m'sieurs dames : laissez-moi donc une petite review… :D**

**Tchuuuuuuuus !**


End file.
